ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS3E10 A Knight to Remember
Plot Conduit Edwards is with Vilgax and Esoterica. Vilgax is ill and demands power. Edwards says that the only source of the power he wants is his heart. He also says that they have to bring him to it. He commands them to do so. The team is in contact with Plumbers surrounding Vilgax's location. They drive to it, a construction site. The Plumbers attack the Esoterica and order them to surrender. Edwards steps out of his truck and he and the Esoterica retreat into another dimension. They come out and attack the Plumbers, easily defeating them. The team arrives and Ben tries to convince them that they are actually serving Vilgax. Edwards gets angry and attacks them. Ben turns into Rath. He battles the Esoterica. Edwards shoots him through the roof. Gwen and Kevin fight the Esoterica. Gwen opens a window into the other dimension and sees them climbing. They come out and defeat Kevin. Edwards drives away, with Vilgax in tow. Rath stops the truck and attacks Edwards. Edwards sets off explosives that destroy the building. Gwen shields the fallen Plumbers and Edwards drives away as the building collapses. Kevin grabs an unconscious Esoterica and the team leaves. Outside, they pin the Esoterica and unmask him, revealing him to be Winston. the team is surprised to see him. They notice that he has glowing green eyes. He returns to normal and is glad to see the team. They interrogate him, but he knows nothing of Diagon or being an Esoterica. He is surprised to see his outfit and wants to report to Driscoll. The Forever Knights are unpacking alien technology at Area 51. Ben arrives. Knights attack him. He turns into Fasttrack, steals their weapons, and turns into Ben. Ben tells Driscoll that they have a problem. Kevin and Gwen bring in Winston. Winston apologizes and Sir Cyrus prepares to execute him. Ben stops him and says that Winston couldn't help it. Ben says that anyone who was near the seal could be under Diagon's influence. Gwen suddenly becomes possessed by Diagon. Diagon says that there is a pretender, Vilgax, who plans to steal his heart. He says that if Vilgax gets the heart, he will have the power to destroy the universe. Gwen snaps out of it and says that the Lucubra was an insect compared to Diagon. Driscoll tells Ben about how their founder, Sir George, fought the dragon, Diagon, hundreds of years ago and took out his heart with his magical sword, Ascalon. He then sealed Diagon in a mystic seal. As long as Ascalon pierces the heart, Diagon cannot have his full power. Driscoll explains that the Esoterica built a shrine around the heart that travels between Diagon's dimension and theirs. Ben reasons that George is alive and Driscoll says that his life is bound to Ascalon. They go to George's room, where Gwen interprets the math on the wall. She finds the location of the shrine's next location, in four hours. Driscoll shoots them, knocking them unconscious, but tells Sir Cyrus not to kill them. The Knights leave to join George. Driscoll and the Knights arrive at Old George's location. He intends to destroy the heart. The shrine appears. The Knights head towards it. Winston becomes possessed and walks into Diagon's dimension. In the temple, there are drawings of Esoterica on the walls. Real Esoterica attack the Knights. George walks through the battle to Ascalon, through Diagon's heart. Vilgax grabs him and tosses him away from it. He drags himself to the heart and grabs the sword. It returns his humanoid form and creates a suit of armor around him. When he removes it from the heart, it goes into him. Edwards realizes that he has been fooled and attacks, but Vilgax easily defeats everyone in the room. Winston appears and Diagon, speaking through him, tells Vilgax to break the seal to gain infinite power. The team is in the Rustbucket. Gwen feels horrible from when Diagon possessed her. Ben tries to comfort her while Kevin flies to the shrine. Gwen suddenly sees Vilgax heading for the seal. George and Driscoll have been defeated. Kevin says that they're over an hour away. Ben tells Gwen to teleport them. Kevin objects, but she says that it is the only option and does so. They appear at the seal. Vilgax is trying to break it, and George and Driscoll are unconscious on the ground. Ben urges Vilgax to stop, but he refuses. Ben turns into Eatle, a beetle creature with a giant horn. Vilgax blasts Eatle and he is sent flying away, unconscious. Kevin attacks but Vilgax swats him on top of Eatle, who turns into Ben. Vilgax breaks the seal and is sucked into Diagon's dimension, leaving Ascalon. They realize that Diagon now has his heart. George walks over to Ascalon and picks it up. His youth is restored and he becomes Sir George. Impact *Ben transforms into Eatle for the first time *Ben transforms into Rath for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Ben meets Old George *Old George gets Ascalon and becomes Sir George *Vilgax regains his body and is trapped in Diagon's dimension *Diagon is introduced Eatle.PNG|Eatle|link=Eatle Characters Characters *Plumbers *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Winston Villains *Conduit Edwards *Vilgax *Esoterica *Driscoll *Forever Knights *Sir Cyrus *Diagon *Old George Aliens *Rath *Fasttrack *Eatle Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Diagon Arc Category:Alien Debuts